User talk:November Blue
Archived I have archived my talk page, so if you are opening an old topic or conversation up, please put RE: before the heading. If you are opening up a new topic or conversation, just do what you'd normally do. Howdy First here! *Kenji does his happy dance* Look forward to the changes, pal :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I'm not always the first one. Maybe the one who drops the most messages and reviews your way, but then again, that's just the way I roll :P The changes you've made make it flow better and less "damnnnn!" overall. They're balanced now, which is always a good thing; especially when its a force rarely seen, let alone used. The inclusion of their own term for the reason - jetzig - was also a nice little addition, 'cause it lends it more to the Quincy and the Clan itself, you know? And the abilities you've added are nice, though how about adding an ability that would be something like a Gintō grenade? Here's my thinking. You say the reason they use is unstable, so if it were stored within a silver tube with the same properties as they have to slow the flow of reason; they could throw a pretty nasty tube and make a pretty big boom. There can never be too many fireworks, my friend. Anyways, its looking good. Still looking forward to seeing that glove, though :P Oh yeah, mind giving me an opinion on the Soulless? Think of them as bad guy canon fodder >_< Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem :P I needed an army, but wanted something a little different from "He's got an army of Hollow? Its not like that's been before", so me and my little bro dreamed this up a little while back. Glad you like the idea, though. The poison touch was my personal additive and I'm quite proud of it :P Anyways, I've got a few of the gang turning up either tomorrow or Friday. Not sure on the details yet. So I'll either start it up tomorrow if they don't show, or Friday depending if they do. I won't start it tonight though, 'cause I can't seem to string a half decent description or summary together at all today >_< Tried earlier and I stared at a blank page for about thirty minutes before I gave it up as a bad joke. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Course it will! I'm the guy that brought avalanches down in our last meeting, so it has to be mad :P Oh yeah, decided to use that as a driving force to knock one of my oldest characters out of retirement. Read Garian Shinjo's intro and you'll see what I'm talking about. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:49, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thought ya might like that one :P Oh yeah, you should check out the trailers for Bleach: Soul Resurrection. Looks pretty good. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I've saw you've been working on her. Looking forward to the finished article, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hiroya & Kotaro Glad you enjoyed what I wrote, thought it could open up for several interesting plot-lines in the future, plot lines who work more in the line of manipulation and deceit; Kotaro could after all easily make Hiroya trust him; love does put a veil on anything even remotely similiar to common sense :P Also, I'd like to roleplay with you at one point; as I've never really gotten around to doing so and you're quite a good roleplayer and you're also quite detailed as well which is really neat - given how I personally find roleplaying with those who don't make use of details to be quite boring, even if they are really skilled roleplayers; especially so if I do my best to illustrate attacks and defenses to great lengths while they simply responds "X blocks the attack with ease and turns to Z and laughs in response for their stupidity in attacking someone as ridicolously overpowered as him, hum hum" kinda makes me feel unappreciated and looked down upon. I also finished the review of Shiba, although I'm not at all impressed with the quality of that review - I do hope it'll be of some use though! Master N 17:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Quincy Battle I'd love to! Not enough Quincy around here, and Ryuichi could certaintly use some competition. Whenever you get around to finishing your guy, we can start it up. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:05, June 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hi there Sure, Naishou and Setsuna can be siblings, that sounds great. And a collaboration would be an awesome idea! ...Though if it's okay, can we start on the weekend, since I kinda want to finish Setsuna (which I almost have) and I have other work to do, but if I get the time, I'll message you so that we can start before that if you want. Also, for the Horagai clan, it's good, though only one survivor? But as you said on the talk page, you don't want this to be a Quincy-version of the Kawahiru clan. Their powers and abilities are good, Setzen is interesting. Over all, I like the Horagai clan, you've done a good job Kou, and I look foward to seeing Kanzen in action. 10/10. PersonaSuperiorDeus 02:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a plan Kou, though I'm not so good with male characters (aside from Gai), so if it's okay with you, I'll make my main character as female as well. And I have no complaints whatsoever. Anyway, 'night. PersonaSuperiorDeus 04:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I will change Shion's gender if you think it's absolutely neccessary, since I already had plans for the character's appearance (I just haven't put it down yet) and mannerisms. And I just lowered his/her age to eleven. I believe I'm no good writing for children, but I've never tried, so I'm just making assumptions. PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that, Kou ^^. And that means a lot ^^. PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Once again, thanks for that, Kou ^^. I'll try and stay here as long as I can so that we can finish our story. About not replying earlier, I was just getting ready to leave, and I'll be back in a few hours. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:17, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm liking Tsubame so far, Kou. Good job once again! PersonaSuperiorDeus 04:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Training RP Hey there Kou...about the RP would you mind starting it up seeing as Naisho just led Haruki away? lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 03:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Idk if you saw the message but just get back to me when you can =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 03:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I just meant that your zan usually require one to think about how they go about battling it. Thats good in all regards lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 05:15, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Joining Sei would like to join (if only for a while) the Gf and the message about it is on Kenji's talk page. I am informing as many members of the Gf as possible.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I gave you an honest opinion. And about that sentence its was not sick it but skip it as sometimes appearance or personality are so long they become boring and people skip it.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:25, June 23, 2011 (UTC)